The present disclosure relates to a quick fastening device for fastening a guide rail to a horizontally extending rod which includes one bent section at each opposite side. The bent end sections are fixed to posts of a grid-like side part. The at least one bent end section is encompassed by a clamp connected to the guide rail.
WO 2007/074114 discloses a quick fastening device for fastening a guide rail of a pull-out guide to a grid-like side part. For this purpose, the horizontal rod is encompassed in a bent end region by a clip-type retaining section so that the two retaining sections can be slid in one direction parallel to the bent end sections. This enables easy assembly but the guide rails of the pull-out guide usually protrude into the interior of a household appliance adjacent to the horizontal rod.
WO 2007/090738 discloses a quick fastening for a guide rail, in which two clip-like retaining elements are provided, which can be slid onto the bent end sections in one direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the rod. As a result, assembly can be accomplished in a simple manner on a front side. Here also the clip-type retaining sections do not only encompass the bent end section but also the region of a rod running in the longitudinal direction so that the structure is relatively large towards the inside.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide a quick fastening device for fastening a guide rail to a horizontally extending rod and/or to a vertically extending post. Such a device has a compact structure and enables a simple fastening of the guide rail. The quick fastening device is for fastening a guide rail to a horizontally extending rod having a bent end section on each end of the rod. The bent end sections each are fixed to a post of a grid. Each bent end section is encompassed by a clamp connected to the guide rail. The quick fastening device includes a stop abutting against the post on a side facing the guide rail. The stop is formed on the clamp.
According to the present disclosure, a stop lying against a post on the side facing the guide rail is formed on at least one of the clamps so that the stop forms a securing means against displacement of the quick fastening device in the direction of the post. It is thereby achieved that the fastening points on the region of the longitudinal extension of the rod can be omitted and the fastening is disposed closer to the post. That is, on an outer wall of an inner compartment, since the side grid with the rods is usually fixed on a side wall of an inner compartment, for example, in a baking oven. The usable interior space is thereby enlarged and the guide rail of the pull-out guide can be positioned further outwards.
In an embodiment according to the present disclosure, a stop for abutting against a post on the side facing the guide rail is formed on both clamps, so that under loading of the guide rail towards the post a supporting is accomplished at both clamps and a pivoting movement of the quick fastening device is prevented. The stop can, within the scope of the present disclosure, be configured to be plate-shaped and form a plane stop surface on a U-shaped holder. The U-shaped holder has an advantage such that not only forces can be transmitted in the direction of the post but tensile forces of the guide rail can also be absorbed by the post through the U-shaped holder. This requires that the U-shaped holder can be inserted with one leg between the post and the side wall, for example, of a baking oven.
For a stable fastening of the quick fastening means or device, a clamp is fixed on the bent end section of a rod by latching means. The latching means can, for example, be formed by bendable webs on a clamp so that easy assembly is ensured.
For a fixing of the quick fastening device, at least one clamp includes two U-shaped receptacles disposed at an angle to one another. As a result, these clamps can be mounted by inserting a bent end section or the post into a first receptacle and then pivoting in such a manner that the second U-shaped receptacle engages with a bent end section or the post. The clamp has a minimal material requirement since the clamps can be configured in a particularly compact and material-saving manner by forming two U-shaped receptacles.
For easy assembly of both clamps on the guide rail, both clamps can, in accordance with the present disclosure, be fixed on a strip which is connected to the guide rail. As a result, both clamps can be pre-assembled on the strip so that only one fastening step is required, for example, fixing the strip on the guide rail. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to form the clamps integrally with the guide rail so that an additional strip can be dispensed with. It is within the scope of the present disclosure to include the direct fixing of the clamps on the guide rail. This can be accomplished, for example, by a positive or firmly bonded connection.
For a compact arrangement of the guide rail on the side grid, the guide rail is disposed at least partially above the rod so that, by the quick fastening device, the guide rail is not positioned next to a horizontal rod but above so that the usable interior space of a baking oven or other household appliance is enlarged. The same food racks can be used which could be inserted into the side grid before mounting the pull-out guide on the side grid. Consequently, in the fastening arrangement according to the present disclosure, pull-out guides can easily be retrofitted for increasing the comfort. The user can reuse the same food racks.
The latching means may, for example, encompass the rod or the post over more than half the diameter so that a secure hold is ensured. The rod or the post may be configured to be circular in cross-section so that the latching means project by half or more to the rod or the post and ensure a secure fixing.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.